Dancing Lessons
by Rattle Those Stars
Summary: Albus finds that Minerva cannot dance! So, of course, he teaches her. It is pretty fluffy, but I was really happy with it! Just for fun, enjoy it!


**Disclaimer: **

**This wonderful world is not of my creation, **

**Miss Rowling drew it up in her own imagination, **

**But this website allows me post stories with her characters perticipation,**

**so we may all enjoy the rambling of someone elses fascination. :)**

**Enjoy the story, and remember: "Don't take life too seriously, none of us get out of here alive." -Oscar Wilde**

* * *

><p>The film was old. Black and white with a damsel in distress and a hero to save her. Minerva loved movies like this. Where they would always start as an unimaginable couple and end up with a stellar kiss ending. It was summer and Albus had come to her seaside Manor to look over some details for the Order. What should have taken an hour took up the whole afternoon and he just stayed for dinner. Minerva convinced him to watch the movie and he found himself quite enjoying miss Marlene Dietrich<p>

on the screen, dancing with the lead actor trying to win her heart. He liked even more watching Minerva mouth the words as the actors spoke them... after awhile Minerva looked at him with those big green eyes of hers and said something that shocked him.

"I wish I could dance like that, Albus! Look at how the move!"

"Oh, Minerva, I though you could dance. You can't?" Minerva shook her head. Ah, no. " Really? Well, I can telly you that those two aren't very good. Their frame is all wrong." He looked back toward the movie screen, seemingly satisfied

"The frame?" She questioned, she looked puzzled, not a countenance most got to see on Minerva McGonagall.

"yeah, the frame. It's the invisible box that you stand in," Albus had stood up from his chair now, demonstrating what must be the 'frame'. He made a box around him self in the air. "Frame." he finished.

"Right." Minerva looked at him and gave a smile. Albus didn't think she understood. He moved so he was siting right in front of her on the couch. So close, that she noticed his knees bump against hers, causing her stomach to twirl, though, she would never admit it.

"Give me your hand." Her mouth went dry. He put his hand out between them, fingers together. So, Minerva cautiously put her palm up to his. She marveled and how his fingers were so much longer then hers, and how it seemed that ever nerve in her body was in her hand at that moment. It was sending shock waves to her. Why? Why did he make her feel like that by simply touching her hand? There was no reason for her throat to have a knot in it, or to seem light headed. It was nonsense... but, she wasn't really minding it."It's like, if you touch your partners hand," he pushed her hand back and being caught in her musings it just went on back, loose. "and if feels like cooked spaghetti!" he proclaimed as he wrapped his hand around the tips of her slender fingers and shook her arm around playfully. "That's not any good." She was laughing at his silly antics.

"Okay..." She told him, trying to show him she was paying attention and not just staring at their hands.

He released her hand and looked at her. "Okay? Now, give me your hand again, but this time give me a little resistance." Minerva did as she was told and lined her palm up against his once more, pushing a bit. "Now, just a little." He pushed back. She let out a breathy sort of giggle and let him push their hands back toward the center. "Now, when you push your partners hand like that, you have to feel."

He emphasized that last word as he moved their hands around the air between them. She could feel him. She could feel his magic...radiating from him. Moving from somewhere deep inside and somehow, making it to the ends of his fingers, the very edges of his hand. It was invigorating! Sure, she had sensed his magic before, but right now, with him being so close, she could feel it all around her. "You have to feel your partners body...moving with you. Can you feel it?" he watched her as he kept moving their hands in the salty air. Out of nowhere he quickly guided both of their hands toward her face. She gasped and then genuinely laughed.

He loved it when she laughed, especially now, amongst a war, it was so hard to get Minerva to even smile. She had one of the loveliest smiles he had ever come upon...but her laugh...Merlin, that laugh was something to behold. It made shivers run up his spine. He was always trying to make her happy, just so he may be able to here that melodic laugh of hers. She was so beautiful when she was happy. Her cheeks would blush a sweet pink, and eyes would scrunch up at the corners and, if she found something funny enough, she would through her head down, and put her elegant hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself.

"Or, its just no good." His voice seemed different now, Minerva heard it in the way he drew out the words a little longer than usual, the way his voice was a half a pitch lower than it was, like he had finally come across a great treasure. She remembers when he had first seen her library in the Manor. He looked along the shelves for a good hour until he found Tennyson. His voice sounded like it does now when he first read her 'The Lady of Shallot'. He leaned back away from her and for a few fleeting moments he just saw her. Saw the way her lip was turned up at the corners, in a simple smile, saw the way her hair curved over her small ears and came down on her shoulders. He took in the way her eyes never left his... the dark green was dancing and he realized how ironic that was to think. "If your lucky, then, it will all come together in a beautiful display... Where you're completely in sync. Sometimes,

modern women find it hard. They're used to being in charge. Their educators, their professionals, their used to being in charge." he paused again, and, again, Minerva got the feeling like he was drinking in her presence...she didn't know what to say, thank Merlin he kept on talking. "But, when you dance, you have to feel the lead." another unnerving pause. "You have to follow."

"Well, I would think that you have to just...let go... That is easier said then done for me." Minerva bit her lip, she didn't really like to point out her flaws to people.

"It's not that hard. Here, let me show you. She stood up and looked down at her like she'd missed something. " Come on, stand up." She just sat there in awe as he moved various pieces of furniture toward the walls of her parlor. While moving a chair he looked at her and said it again. "Get up."

He began to move toward her from across the room and she jumped up right quick and moved in the opposite direction as he moved the couch she'd just been sitting on back as well. She glanced out the window and noticed how the sun was finally setting and gleaming off the water. She loved this time of night when the walls would turn beautiful oranges and golds from the sunset. She turned back to find Albus quite satisfied with his makeshift ballroom and he wriggled his finger at her. "Come here." She swallowed lump in her throat and took very unsure steps toward her friend. She stood about two feet away and he shook his head. "You'll have to come a little closer." He grabbed her left hand and placed it atop his broad shoulder and he held her right one in his, she felt his left hand gently clutch her waist and drew an intake of breath. She was so close to him at this moment that she could see that his eyes actually weren't all sky blue, they were peppered with flecks of gray and gold, which made them much more fascinating."This," he said, gesturing to their clasped hands, "is your frame." And she nodded her head.

"..okay..."it was so quite she wasn't even sure she had said it at all.

"Their are eight basic steps to the tango." He looked at her over his glasses and she could see mischief in those beautiful eyes. The tango? What was he trying to tell her in that cryptic way of his?

"mm hm" she replied never letting their eyes look away from each others.

"Okay...here we go..." and he moved with such a presence while he danced. Albus was so comfortable dancing. It was almost easy to move in perfect step with him leading. Almost. She looked down, making sure she didn't step on his feet but she could feel his piercing gaze on her. He wanted to see her eyes. Now he had a reason to stare at them and he would be very happy to explore them... if only for a few minutes. "Don't look down," he told her just as her eyes wanted to do just that. She had to grin...He knew her so well. " No, don't look down...look at me." It was easier to move when she was looking in his eyes. She trusted him and she let him glide them across the wood flood. She couldn't hear anything except for their feet moving, couldn't see anything except for his blue eyes... He pulled one of his feet back, making her have to lean toward him with one foot extended. She gasped... He was so close. Minerva could feel his breath on her...Chocolate. He smelled of chocolate...

His lips weren't even inches from her. She never had before, but now, she was wondering if they would taste of chocolate themselves... would he be a gentle kisser? Or would passion exude from him like fire on alcohol? Would his hands roam a woman's body...or maybe just tangle in her hair? What would it be like to really be in his arms? Would she feel safe like she did when she was always around him? Would his hair be tussled in the morning when he woke up? What if he talked in his sleep? What kind of things would he say? Would he be a sweet lover? Minerva quickly shook her head she that thought popped in.

"Minerva?" Albus sounded uncertain when he spoke... like he was afraid of the response.

"Yes, Albus?" She wasn't even looking at his eyes now, she was transfixed at the idea of his lips, the way they moved enticed her.

"Please, don't hex me." Just like that, the taste of Albus Dumbledore's lips was no longer a mystery. They did taste of chocolates, which was to be expected, and, there was a faint trace of a lemon drop, too, but there was another taste...something unrecognisable...something Minerva couldn't place, she had a feeling that she would have many chances to figure it out though. She was caught off her guard but it did not take her long to respond. She kissed him with a passion she had thought was long gone. It seems that the years of banter over chess at two in the morning, the sidelong glances during Order meetings, the shared laugh at a Ministry affair, the holiday drinks, the tears, the hugs, the walks, the secrets...all led to this. To them. To this kiss that was neither fiery nor careful...it was a kiss that felt like home. Every mistake she'd made, every wrong turn, every victory, every tear all made sense because of this one moment in time. She finally understood why all of that had happened...it had to happen so she could get to this. She felt wanted for the first time in over a decade, she felt lust, and want, and things that she couldn't put a name to yet...

Yes, this is where she was supposed to be. She had to break the kiss to breath, and immediately wished she could kiss him again. "Minerva..." It wasn't a question, he just wanted to feel it on his tongue... He reached a hand up and ran it through her long, black-as-night hair, letting out a low moan. "I have always wondered what your hair would feel like." he told her through half lidded eyes.

"Did it live up to your dreams?" She asked coyly.

"It's like touching silk. Silk that smells of rosemary and mint...Please, wear your hair down all the time." He leaned in for another kiss, this one was sweet, and short, with a gentle peck her released her.

And then he began to dance along again, this time it was slow, he held her close to his heart and had his arms wrapped securely around her...He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to hold this woman in his arms for all of eternity. He moved her around the floor for almost an hour, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Each of them asking nonsense questions like "Did you ever dream about me?" or "Why rosemary and mint? Why not lavender?" The flick faded in the background hours before the two new love birds. Exhaustion finally overcame them and the sank onto the couch, which Minerva transfigured into a more suitable bed and fell into a comfortable sleep. Arms wrapped around each other, in perfect frame to take on the dance of life.

* * *

><p><strong>Authur's Note: **I was watching an adorable scene from the movie "The Guys" (Which was pretty awesome, I must say) and got really inspired to write this about Albus and Minerva. I know that it isn't wonderful, but I felt satisfied writing it and now I can sleep! It is 2:51am here and I am sleepy. I hope you like it, Please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate it so much.


End file.
